


The Crystal Legacy

by fairyeyes



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, NaNoWriMo 2017, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: It all started with a late night errand for Professor Elm. A chance meeting with Professor Oak inspires Annalyn to finally become the first girl in her family to become a Pokemon trainer but who was that mysterious boy with the red hair? Why did he steal a Pokemon in this? Why is Team Rocket back?!





	1. Prologue: The Dreams I Have

Only mere hours before I would become a Pokemon trainer, before I knew what awaited me, and I couldn’t sleep before now. I was sick with a small cold. However, when I did manage to sleep, I would dream. And oh, what strange dreams they were...

From my dreams, I can recall the mysterious Unown Pokemon floating in and out. I couldn’t remember what it said. It flashed before my eyes so I couldn’t see what they said very clearly.

Next thing I see is a grassy field that had a Wooper and, I think, a Pichu together. It seemed they played with each other but a shadow had quickly ran past the both of them by. They were quickly distracted. It seemed that it was late afternoon when the shadow ran.

More Unown Pokemon showed up, but again, it was in different letters. They showed up too fast again. What were they saying? Why can’t they let me see? I don’t understand...

And the dream continued.

I’m back at the grassy field; it was still during the afternoon but now I can see some eyes within the shadow that ran. I’m somehow able to keep up with its incredible speed.And then suddenly, it jumped.

It jumped so high in the sky, I couldn’t tell where it went. Oh, it’s a Suicune! I remember I read a story about it when I was younger. Ah, I don’t remember what the story was! But it looked like it was fighting an Unown Pokemon for some reason. Why are you fighting? Why are you fighting?! Aren’t Pokemon supposed to get along with each other?!

But I’m focused on the Suicune... It looked determined and it jumped ever so much higher than I could’ve imagined. Then a bunch of other Unown Pokemon appeared surrounding the Suicune as it continued to jump higher and higher.

And then a flash of light.

The light lingered on and the Unown Pokemon appeared again except they stay around long enough for me to read what they tried to say. The only word I could read and understand long enough was:

CRYSTAL

What did that mean to me? What did it mean to the Unown? To Suicune?

From the dream on, the Suicune ran on and on in the darkness while its outline was purple. It wanted me to follow it. It needed me to follow it. As a matter of fact, it’s waiting for me, isn’t it?

I wake up from the dream and strangely enough, I feel rested. I don’t understand anything. I’m just a young girl with a cold in New Bark Town. Then again, I had always wondered why Dad wouldn’t let me become a Pokemon trainer before.

I remember when I was younger, when I attended daycare, I remember they asked me, “Annalyn, what did you want to be when you grow up?”

“I want to be the next Pokemon Champion!”

I remember I had always told Mom about it and she seemed happy for me. As a matter of fact, she wanted to surprise Dad with the revelation but he... was disappointed to say the least. I remember that day very vividly.

“Why do you want to be a Pokemon Trainer?” He asked, shocked. Dad was always happy to see me and told me that he wanted me to become a Pokemon Daycare attendant - he had always said how easily I tended to our pet Pokemon we had around. He said I had that “motherly” touch, whatever that meant. It’s not hard to take care of Pokemon after all...

I remember I responded with, “Because it seems like fun! I want to become the very best!”

He paused and his next response would be in a harsh whisper.

“That would mean you’re the first girl in my family to become the Pokemon Champion...”

“Is that bad?” I asked him. I don’t know why I did that, even to this day but I had to. I wanted to understand Dad more than anything.

He let out a sigh. Dad had to sit down on his favorite chair to prepare himself. He let out another sigh except he sounded more and more worried.

Finally, he talked.

“Annalyn... it’s because the Pokemon world is dangerous. There’s a terrorist group out there gaining power. Our family has always been weak; I really don’t want you to experience something as cruel as Pokemon training. You know your uncle has already tried to become a Pokemon trainer himself but failed.

“He failed so miserably that he released all but one Pokemon - and that’s our dear Furret. You remember Kiz? She’s from his travels. But he’s told me and your grandmother and grandfather so many horror stories about his time. I remember thinking to myself when told me these stories - I never want my daughters to experience this.

“And Annalyn, you’re my only precious daughter. It’s so scary and dangerous out there. There are rumors that Team Rocket is building something big - something terrifying. What makes it worse is that no one knows who their leader is... Please don’t become a Pokemon trainer. Please don’t do it for your grandmother, grandfather... please don’t become a Pokemon trainer for me.”

I remember my heart feeling like it climbed to my throat and it stayed there. I didn’t understand why Dad originally wanted to stop me. He told me that it was for the best - for me to become a Daycare Attendant like them.

But it was the first time I’ve ever seen Mom angry. When I told her what he told me, she told me to go upstairs to my room and wait.

That night, I heard so many yelling and words I didn’t understand - but I knew they were bad. The only thing I can recall from that night was Mom telling him that he couldn’t control me. She had told him that she had the same dream as a young girl but her own mother stopped her because she was extremely old-fashioned and because of that she became just a mere housewife.

She didn’t want me to become “just another Daycare Attendant”. She wanted me to go follow my dreams.

She wanted me to follow Suicune.

After that fight, Dad left. He packed up his things and left the very next day. Mom made me her specialty - Cinnabar Volcano Burger.

“Mom, where’s Dad?”

She was quiet for a while when she gave me the burger that day. I could tell she cried and her voice was still raw. She kept our conversations to a minimum about Dad. Even now, she didn’t want to talk about him and that night.

After a few more years, I’ve accepted the fact that I would never see Dad or our relatives again. After that, I never heard from Grandma, Grandpa... not even the uncle who went on his adventure could call to console us.

We were on our own.

And yet, sometimes, when I check the mail, I still see a letter from Dad to Mom. Maybe this is the only way they can be together. I... wish Dad could see me.

I wish Dad could see the dreams I have. I love and I miss him. I just wish he was brave enough to follow that Suicune.


	2. Chapter One: Open the Door

I had to help Mom clean the house today. She said she had a friend visiting over and I couldn’t help but groan. I didn’t want to clean at all because she always comes over - I know exactly who she is. She’s Mom’s closest friend, Mrs. Lenora. I have been in New Bark Town since I was born so I know who she was and what Mom expected - I still didn’t want to clean though.

After I did clean, though, I fell asleep in my clothes.I don’t know how long I slept but I didn’t dream about anything this time - or at least, I don’t remember what I dreamt about. How weird. Although, I feel that something big is going to happen soon.

When I woke up, I woke up to Mom calling my name.

“Annalyn! Annalyn!”

My eyes open and I look at the time - 9pm! How did I sleep so late? But... Mom didn’t sound angry. Sometimes she got a bit angry when I stay up past my bedtime. Come to think of it, she has been acting a little strange lately. She has been letting me stay up later and later but... Hm. I wonder.

“Annalyn!” She called me again and I try to focus and I jumped out of bed. Instinctively, I checked my computer that my aunt has gotten me a couple years ago. It connects to the Internet but through our phone line. I think Mom calls it “dial-up”. Eh. I didn’t see anything in the computer so I turned it back off. But I wondered if Mom left me a little surprise in my decoration box but, alas, there was nothing.

After that, I went over to my radio to listen to Professor Oak’s Pokemon talk but instead I heard DJ Mary’s voice. I like her enough and sometimes she has funny commentary but I was disappointed either way.

“Professor Oak’s Pokemon Talk! Please tune in next time! Pokemon Channel! This is DJ Mary, your co-host! Pokemon! Pokemon Channel...”

I sighed as I turned the radio off and went for the TV. Surely, there’s something good at night that adults like to watch but nothing interesting seemed to be on. All there was were shows about Pokemon in the wild and how fast a Rapidash can run. I have no interest in that right now.

I decided then to look at my bookshelf to see what kind of books I have.

Unfortunately, it looked like I had nothing but Pokemon picture books. Ugh, I... really don’t think I should be reading these anymore. I’m 10 years old after all! I then went towards the table in the middle of my room. I looked at the empty table where I would often play with my Pokedolls; where I would imagine having Pokemon; where I would dream of sitting across from Dad.

I wonder what he’s doing now. I wonder if he thinks about me. I know he sends Mom letters sometimes but I don’t know what they talk about. Has she ever opened them? How come she hasn’t told me what’s inside of them?

“Annalyn, come down here!”

Mom’s booming voice interrupted my thoughts. Somehow, it surprised me when I realized I was looking at the map of Johto that’s posted by my door and then I rushed down the stairs.

When I came down, I saw Mom and Mrs. Lenora sitting at the table as they talked over the movie that played. I tried to see what they watched and from what it looked like - it was a movie. The stars twinkled in the sky as it panned down towards two boys who seemed to ride a train together. It was silent and solemn as neither of them has said a word to each other or even seemed to want to. I think there was a Growlithe with them but it slept on one of the boys’ laps peacefully.

_I’d better be rolling too!_ I thought to myself as I turned my attention back to Mom and Mrs. Lenora.

Mrs. Lenora has always been such a nice lady and she always seemed so fashionable. She always tries to give Mom ideas and tries to tell me what to do to be more “lady-like” but I don’t really listen to her. I don’t really feel the need to dress up like that just yet, maybe. I’m only 10 years old!

I tried to sneak past Mom but it’s like she sensed me! She immediately turns around when I tried to walk behind her and sneak. She let out a surprised sound and started to talk to me.

“Annalyn, Professor Elm was looking for you! He said he wanted you to do something for him. Oh! I almost forgot! Your Pokemon Gear is from the repair shop! Here you go!” She handed me something that was familiar to me. I couldn’t help but smile at the contraption.

I had gotten this PokeGear, as I call it since Mom likes to say the whole name, as a gift last year for my birthday but recently, Mom had accidentally broke it. You see, it has a cellphone and there’s an attachment that can display things. I can also listen to the radio on the go - as long as I have headphones to attach it to - and view the map without having to worry about carrying a paper map and getting it torn.

But the color is kind of ugly since it’s black with a green screen but I think Mom said this had just came out so, according to her, “Maybe in the future they’ll come out with cuter designs!”

Maybe... Still, I happily took it and went ahead and put the current time an date on it. Since today was Wednesday, that’s what I set it to.

Mom had started to explain everything about how the PokeGear and how the phone worked although I already know how it worked! I think deep down, Mom wants a PokeGear too but these are so expensive so it’d be hard for her to get it. Come to think of it, how does Mom pay the bills without Dad around? I know she paints and people pay her to paint things but... Hm. Maybe that’s how she does it.

I never see her work on any paintings but I’m at least Mom has something fun to do.

“Annalyn? Professor Elm is waiting for you! Hurry up, baby!” Mom gave me a bright smile. She seemed really happy for whatever it was Professor Elm had for me. I couldn’t help but smile back - Mom had always supported my dream of becoming a Pokemon trainer so maybe... this could be it?

But it was so late! Would it really be okay with her to have her 10-year-old daughter walk around at night?

I took a few steps forward and she didn’t stop me. Strange...

However, before I could leave, I wanted to at least to talk to Mrs. Lenora since she was still a guest in our house. It’s rude to not talk to her before I had left.

Once I approached her on the other side of the table, she greeted me with a smile. “Good evening, Annalyn! Haven’t you heard?” Immediately, she started to talk about her life. At least, I didn’t have to say much to her this time. “My daughter is adamant about becoming Professor Elm’s assistant. She really loves Pokemon! You could probably learn a lot from her if you happen to see her in town!”

She gave me a smile and then resumed a conversation with Mom. It’s fine. At least I was polite enough to talk to her a little bit. She seemed to be really proud of her daughter having so much passion and it made me feel a bit more grateful that Mom is just as excited about me. It makes me happy.

However, I smelled the familiar scent of Mom’s Cinnabar Volcano Burger and I grabbed one. I quickly ate it and I loved how spicy it tasted!

I couldn’t finish it so I placed it in the fridge since I’m sure I’ll come back later. But for now, I turned my attention towards the door and made my way. Mom didn’t stop me and I felt confident.

I didn’t know what expected me out there in Professor Elm’s lab, but I knew it was going to change my life.


End file.
